


about jogging, kittens and broken bones

by karnsniehaus



Series: 30 Days of Pride!Hollstein [7]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Minor Injuries, THIS IS TOO FUNNY, and also very trash, but i loved it somehow, i wrote this in one hour it's not good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 08:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19247332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karnsniehaus/pseuds/karnsniehaus
Summary: Laura swore she knew Carmilla like the palm of her hand. She was completely aware that the dark-haired girl hated the smell of rain, chamomile tea and.... to go jogging with Laura on Sunday mornings. But when Laura finds out Carmilla has been keeping some secrets, some things go terribly wrong. At least that's what it looks like. Carmilla agrees. Partially.





	about jogging, kittens and broken bones

**Author's Note:**

> hello, guys! 
> 
> not much to say here, except that I absolutely LOVED this one! and the prompt for this oneshot for the 30-Days-Of-Hollstein-Oneshots-For-Pride is: exercising! 
> 
> enjoy!! :)

When it came to exercising, Carmilla was all up for it. She loved the feeling of endorphin and dopamine taking over her body and Laura was no different.

Except Laura had the disposition of waking up at seven in the morning, on a Sunday, to go jogging in the park. Carmilla, on the other hand, very much enjoyed a good night of sleep and sleep until noon on weekends.

“Carm, wake up.”

Carmilla tried to pretend she didn’t hear Laura’s sweet voice calling her name out because she knew that, if she opened her eyes just a little bit, her whole plan of faking an over exhaustion would go down the drain.

But her eye muscles had to go and spasm. _Traitors._  

“Carm, your eye twitched. And do you really think I don’t know when you’re pretending to be asleep or not by now?”

“No,” Carmilla whined and grabbed a handful of the blanket covering half of her body, pulled it up to her chin and turned her back to Laura. Not that it was of any affect, because almost immediately the dark-haired girl felt another body pressing against hers.

“Carmilla! Come on,” she begged before she took some hairs off Carmilla face and placed repeatedly kisses from her cheek to the corner of her mouth. “You promised you’d go with me today!”

Carmilla couldn’t even argue with that because she _did_ promise last night, after two and a half bottles of wine, that she’d go jogging with Laura the next morning. _I really should be prohibited to make decisions with any amount of alcohol in my system._

“Fine,” she complained and shot her eyes open. She caught a glimpse of Laura’s smile before she, excitedly, hopped off from Carmilla and ran to the bathroom and changed her mind. It was completely worth it.

Seeing Laura in gym pants was also a view of the heavens. She wasn’t trying to brag, but how her curves seemed to have been perfectly sculptured by the most talented sculptor out there. The way her baby hairs stuck on her forehead as sweat came out of her pores might sound gross to some people, but it was also the cutest thing Carmilla could ever witness on a Sunday morning and not even puppies could top that.

“Can you come a little faster?” Laura said loudly as she sped up by Carmilla, whose lungs were almost collapsing.

“Okay, a) that’s what she said,” she joked, making Laura stop and giggle as she rolled her eyes. “And b) no, I cannot. I swear to God you’re Usain Bolt.”

“You’re just lazy.” Laura snapped back as she stopped for air. Not that she needed that much, but Carmilla definitely could use some extra oxygen. “We barely ran a mile.”

“Barely?!” Carmilla gasped, trying to get more air into her lugs. “For me it feels like we’ve just ran a marathon.”

“Well, we haven’t and I really want to get to that lake downtown, so if you don’t mind speeding up a bit…”

“That’s like five miles away! I’m not running all this way.” Carmilla protested and mentioned to sit down in one of the benches available before she jumped out in a scare. “You know what? I’m not tired. Let’s go.”

“Uh, Carm?” Laura watched as Carmilla tried to run away from the tiniest cat she had ever seen in her life, holding her laughter inside as much as she could. “Are you afraid of cats? I mean… _Kittens?_ ”

“No,” Carmilla said, very defensively. “I’m just… Allergic.”

“We’re out in a park, you’re not going to break out in rashes or anything.” Laura said, moving towards the animal to hold it in her arms. It was totally harmless and the fact that it closed its eyes as soon as Laura placed it near her chest made her heart break and mend back together and swell, all at once. “Look at it! It’s just the tiniest, defenseless thing on Earth, Carm!”

“Yeah, you better get that away from me,” Carmilla said firmer now, taking three steps back.

“But look, Carm! It wants you to hold it!” Laura took some steps closer to Carmilla, who had a frightened look on her face and Laura was trying to hard not to laugh.

“Laura, I mean it.” She said. “Didn’t you want to get to that lake? We better start running, then.”

“Now you want to run, huh?” Laura rose an eyebrow to her hairline. “Well, let’s take the kitten. We can name it—“

Before Laura could even finish the sentence, Carmilla stepped on a roof and twisted her ankle, falling almost with her entire iliac bone on the floor, only being stopped and cushioned by her hand.

“Carm, are you okay?” Laura put the kitten on the floor again, and, almost instantly, it started running towards the opposite direction, and kneeled down next to Carmilla.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” she tried to hide her pain groan, but it was in vain. “I think I just broke my foot.”

“Let me take a look at that,” Laura tried to touch her ankle, but as soon as Carmilla grunted, she knew something was wrong. “Ok, we need to get you to the hospital. You probably did break something. Come on.”

Laura threw an arm around Carmilla’s waist to help her stand up, only in one foot.  

“All because you want to kill me of allergies and shave a cat on my face.”

“I didn’t know you were that scared! I’m sorry, baby.” Laura apologized sincerely and placed a kiss on Carmilla’s cheek. She felt her muscles contracting in a weak smile with the touch. But if Laura was being completely honest, she still found it amusing that the dark-haired girl was that scared of a thing so small.

“Just… Never do that again, okay?” Carmilla asked almost like a child begging to sleep with the lights on because they’re afraid of some monster under their bed and Laura’s heart just melted. She smiled weakly and mouthed another _I’m sorry_ as they walked away. Or as Laura carried Carmilla away. Whatever floats your boat. “Now I have a broken foot. You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Kitten or no kitten, you still love me.” Laura joked. “And think about it, now that you have a trashed ankle, all because of me and a cat, I won’t make you go jogging with me early in the morning for at least two months. It’s a win-win situation, don’t you think?”

“When you put it that way, breaking a bone is not that bad…” Carmilla teased with a smile on her face, feeling Laura’s hand squeezing her ribs. “But still love you, indeed.”


End file.
